Oblivion (The Daughter of Posedion)
by Bonanos
Summary: So once again the demigods are at peace after the war with the Giants and Gaea. But of course it didn't last long. Percy finds out he might have a little sister in San Diego. But she has a hard time trusting others after everything she has been through with her little brother. So please read! I suck at summaries!


**Hi you guys! I know I promised his story a few months ago but I was busy and extremely stressed with school. So please forgive me. Don't hate on my writing skills, I already know I suck. **

**I might have lied a little bit. Some of the characters that I had in the other story shall be removed or have a slight age difference. ****This takes place in 2015. Even though by this time Percy would be 21 since he was born in 1993, I'm going to pretend he's 18. **

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

_RING RING_ RING. Ugh. My phones ringing. At seven in the morning. I stumble out of my comfortable bed to my dresser and get my phone out. The caller ID says Leo. I pick up. "What do you want Leo? Its 6 in the morning".

"Percy!", he yells into the phone", "You know how Calypso and I are going to Olympian High School **(that's and actual school in Otay. Not kidding)** in San Diego?".

"Yeah. Why?", I ask.

"Well... I met this chick in my chemistry class. She's my partner. She's super shy. She has wavy raven black hair, and sea green eyes just like you, and I think she might be a demigod. She has a pretty powerful aura. Almost as powerful as yours."

Well this shocked me. For all I know I could have a sister.

"Well I'll check it out", I reply, "How old is she?"

"She's fourteen"

"Fourteen? In a junior class?"

"She's really smart".

Well I'll be checking out San Diego today then.

**Leo's POV**

Amy and I were walking to my apartment that was 15 minutes away from my apartment. Calypso was at CHB for a week. So she wouldn't be home.

"Okay", I say as I close the door behind me, "What do you want to study first?".

"Chemistry", she says simply. Her eyes are darting all over the room.

"Um... Okay! I'll get my text book".

I walk into my room and close the door quietly behind me. I take out my phone and dial Percy's number.

"Hello?", he asks

"Percy are you here yet? I have Amy coming over to my house."

"Give me like 10 more minutes, I'm almost there".

"Okay", I hang up.

I get my text book out of my backpack and walk over to my living room. I see Amy staring at the pictures on the wall. "Who are they?", she asks without turning around. I walk over to her and look at the picture she's staring at. It's a picture of me and the other Seven. I grin.

"Those are some of my friends back in Manhattan. The blond one is Jason, The girl he has an arm over is Piper, the Asian guy who is apparently Canadian is Frank. The girl in front of him is Hazel", I point to me and say sarcastically, "That's me". She smiles. "The blond chick is Annabeth, and the guy behind her with his arms wrapped around her is Percy." She nods.

"Lets get studying", she says walking over to the table. I nod. Before I can sit down though I hear a knock at my front door. I grin all frustrated.

"Let me get that", I walk out of the living room and into the hallway. I open the door and see Percy. "Well hellllllooooooo. Your late", I say to him and walk away.

"Well it kind of hard to get here by horse when I live two thousand miles awa-", he sees Amy. "Oh. You have a guest."

"Perce", I gesture to Amy, "This is Amy. Amy -", I gesture to Percy, "- this is Percy".

They study each other. Amy must recognize him from the photo she saw a few minutes ago. Percy sees why I called him here to check her out. Not in a gross way of course. They have the same raven black hair, same sea green eyes. Heck they both like water! Then, a ring travels though the room. Amy takes out her phone and checks her messages. "Crap", she hisses. She runs to the living room and starts packing her things.

"What's wrong?", I ask.

"I have to go home. My step-dad needs help with his...um- T.V.". She seems nervous and scared.

I look at her confused. "You know how to fix a T.V.?", I ask. But before she can answer she's out the door running down the street.

"We should follow her", Percy says. I nod in agreement and then we are out the door as well.

**~LINE BREAK~**

**Percy's POV**

Apparently, Amy only lives a few blocks away. She seems like a shy girl like Leo described her. And I can also feel the aura Leo was talking about. It does feel really powerful. And I mean if she's fourteen, that means my dad had her with some other mortal when I was probably 4 or 5 years old.

I was so caught up in my thoughts when I noticed we were ducking under a window of an old, smelly house. "It smells like crap out her", he whispers. I nod in agreement. But now we are listening to what's happening inside. "You stupid girl!", a man screams, "I told you to be here at three thirty, right after school!".

"Marc, I swear I asked you last night if a could go to a friends house to study for our Chemistry exam tomorrow and you said yes", I hear Amy say.

"You are lying to my face you worthless bitch!", I hear a slap. I shoot up, but Leo pulls me back down.

"I am going to give you the punishment you deserve you meaningless little shit", I hear Amy pleading for him not to. Then a I hear a scream. Then that leads to glass breaking and more screams.

"Your mother left you here with me because she never wanted you. She left behind her burden. You are a stupid, lying bitch that will never be free of my rage."

I'm glaring at my feet. She is basically going through what I had to go through with my step-father Gabe. Except he never really hurt me to badly. He would verbally abuse me and slap me. But that's it. This girl has been going through this more than I ever did.

"I'm going to a bar with my friends", he says to her, "And watch that little brat you call your brother. I already beat him up for spilling my beer today. You better not break any rules while I'm gone or else I'll beat the crap out of both of you", I hear him walk out the door.

Well this is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHAHA. I remember I took down m first story because of how crappy it was. Well I'm pretty sure im going to like this version a lot better. Don't hate. I know im a terrible writer XD.<br>-B**


End file.
